Jealousy and Denial
by hikarimiraluna
Summary: Hue wasn't jealous. Not jealous at all. And everyone who thought Mei and him were a couple were wrong. He didn't like her like that. Not one bit. Sequelshipping.


_**Jealousy and Denial**_

Hue was not jealous. Not one bit. Not that Mei stopped their battle to run over to the green hair boy. Not that her eyes lit up to see the guy. Not that when they were battling each other almost nothing could interrupt their battle unless it was important. Not even as he watched Mei talk to an unknown man that she looked like she was having so much fun with. He bit his lip as he tried to not be impatient with her to come back to him. Where she should've been in the first place. He wasn't jealous that the boy hugged her goodbye, not at all. Nope he was just worried and protective, just like he was with his little sister.

"Hue!" Mei ran towards him as she smiled at him brightly and he felt his cheeks turn red. He nodded at her as she hugged him. "Sorry for taking so long. Tetsu just was telling me about a trade we might do!" Mei said brightly as he blushed even more as he felt her hugging him closer. She was just a childhood friend, just a childhood friend.

"You're going to trade?" He asked, trying to avoid looking at her…womanly assets she had started to gain. He refused to think of her in that…dirty way. She shrugged but still smiled. It was odd to him that Mei would want to trade, she loved each and every Pokemon she caught and treated them with loving care of a mother, it would be strange for her to take in another Pokemon, but maybe he was over thinking it.

"Are you okay Hue? You're so quiet." Mei touched his forehead as he nearly fell backwards. She looked at him concernedly as he tried to get words out. What could he say? He just nodded as he looked away embarrassedly.

"Nothing for you to worry about." He muttered as she looked like someone had slapped her and he felt guilty. "No it's not that I don't care for how much you care for me! I mean I just…" He fumbled with his words as she laughed lightly and smiled widely and nodded. She understood, and that was something he loved about her.

As they were walking together and catching up he heard mumbling around them and tried to hear what they were saying.

"Aren't they cute?"

"A new couple right?"

"Hey isn't that Mei, the famous movie star and the champion?"

"Didn't she beat Team Plasma like Touko?"

"I wouldn't mind dating her." Hearing the last line Hue snapped as he moved her to the other side of him, the one that was less open to the public as Mei gave a confused look.

"Hue what's wrong?" She took his hand and squeezed it slightly, as he looked away, not wanting to show her his blush again.

"Nothing, where'd you want to shop?" He asked quickly releasing his hand as she frowned.

"There is something wrong with you Hue and I'll figure it out if it's the last thing I do!" She said loudly as everyone started to look at them as he dragged her away. When they were finally far enough away he was about to scold her before her eyes went wide. "Hue I have to try this on!" She dragged him into the store as he sighed. Sometimes she was so forceful.

* * *

As he waited around a few of the assistants giggled and smiled at him as almost if they knew this happened a lot. He sighed as he waited for her to come out.

"Hue can you get a smaller size?" She called out as she was about to open the door and Hue immediately stopped her.

"Hand the dress over." He commanded. Although Mei could be headstrong she also tended to be very dense and naïve. She would come out half dressed and that was dangerous. "Dangerous to what?" He mumbled realizing it was him. He walked over to a sales assistant who helped him find the dress.

"You must really love your girlfriend to come and go dress shopping with her. Are you two going on a date?" Hue nearly dropped the new dress as he gaped at her before looking away.

"We're not dating. We're just friends, like siblings." He mumbled as the lady giggled and he headed back as quickly as possible to give Mei the dress. Why did everyone see them like that? Even before when they lived near each other they did. He sighed as he waited for Mei to come out closing his eyes. This was nothing at all. He sighed as he heard the door click.

"Hue what do you think?" He opened one eye before he felt both eyes shoot open and he stood up straighter. "Do you like it?" She was…flawless, it highlighted her so well, and was just so…her. He just stared gaping his mouth. "I thought it'd be good to have something that was dressier than my usual clothes but not too dressy, we know how energetic I get." She laughed lightly, but Hue gulped, he was seeing her in that way, oh crap he was seeing her as not just a little girl he grew up with. "Hue?" She frowned as he tried to say something. She was more than a childhood friend, oh crap, he couldn't think of her that way, she would kill him. "Hue does it look that bad?" He finally snapped out of it and looked at her.

"No it looks really good! I promise." He said quickly as she had a relieved look on her face. It was so cute and Hue didn't know what to do with these new feelings.

"I was thinking about meeting Testu in this dress." He frowned and his face turned sour. Mei noticed as she looked at him confusedly. "What's wrong Hue?" She asked as he refused to admit it. He wasn't jealous. Nope not at all.

"Why would you go to him?" He asked rougher than he intended to. She looked startled as he realized that those words could be taken the wrong way and quickly rephrased it. "I mean I don't want him touching you." Mei's cheeks turned a rosy red as he realized what he was implying and he turned red as he shook his head. "I didn't mean that! I mean why are you going to show him the dress?" Mei looked at him curiously as she smiled and pulled him closer.

"You have to keep this a secret but Testu is actually an idol." She whispered in his ear as he felt himself turn even redder at how close she was. "And I was hoping to get a judgment on how well this dress would suit me. I mean if you think it's good then it has to be good, but I mean maybe he could find me a better dress that suits my personality if you only think this dress is good." She looked back at the dress and he immediately reacted.

"No you look perfect! Really. I mean it's like the dress was made for you! You look so nice in it and it's bubbly just like your personality! And it'd be great for any of those balls you have to attend, plus you look like you could move in it easily and gracefully! And you shouldn't meet up with him, I mean you don't need to." Hue was so focused on making sure Mei didn't spend time with Testu that he didn't realize how loud he was being and how people in the store were listening in. Mei's face turned bright red as she smiled.

"And why's that?" If Hue looked closely he would've noticed Mei's smirk.

"Because I like you!"

"Well then if you say that, how can I possibly say no to buying it?" She laughed lightly as she went to change out of the dress. "Oh and Hue?" He looked up as she winked at him. "Next time just tell me you like me in that way instead of making me go through all that planning to make sure you'd be jealous enough to tell me." Hue's mouth gapped open as she closed the door. "You owe me some ice cream after this!"

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
